


Our Little Sister, Charlie

by Omazun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Winchester Sister, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: Just some oneshots between Charlie and the brothers. A Christmas present from me, to the supernatural community. All set in season 8.





	Our Little Sister, Charlie

_Prompt One: Heartbreak_

_Sam gets a phone call from a crying Charlie who needs to be talked from the edge. Post ep.20 s.8 - Pac Man Fever._

Sam squinted his eyes and groaned as he sat up in his bed, reaching blindly for his cell. Knowing all his calls were safe in the bunker, he answered without hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Sam? It-it's Charlie, I need help."

"Are-are you _crying_?"

"Y-y-yeah, look, I, I just feel like crappy right now and I don't know who else to call because I _have_ no one else to call and I-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. What's going on?"

There was a brief hiccup sound before she cleared her throat and spoke around her tears.

"I just got dumped by this girl and-and she…I just feel like shit." Sam frowned and stood, leaving his room and going into the dinning table area, or, that's what he and Dean assumed it was.

Sitting, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, so, she called you some things or…?" He coughed quietly, ignoring his moment of weakness.

"Yes but they- they _hurt_ , Sammy." She sobbed, breathing harshly.

 _Sammy_ , he thought, _that's new_.

"How bad?" He knew she wouldn't just call for some break up, unless…

"You're not thinking of doing anything…drastic, right, Charlie?"

"No, I'm not gonna...do nothing harsh, I just...I don't know. She told me I was a freak, a mistake, a _screw up_ ; and it's all true! I fucked up so bad, my parents died. I went on the run since I was 12 because how much I screw everything up, I-"

"Hold up, hold up- stop. Since when was all this your fault? Last I checked, you were a little girl who didn't know any better, who then grew up to become a hunter-in-training who helped save the world a couple times. You've done much more good than bad, Charlie." Sam pointed out, eyes soft even though she wasn't there to see it.

Charlie cried for a few more minutes before, "Thanks, Sammy." Her voice was light and loving- he had talked his baby sister off the edge.

"Anytime, your Highness."

_ Prompt 2: Guys _

_While shopping for Charlie's "Power Suit", she's hit on by a guy. Dean isn't having any of it. Set during 'Pac-Man Fever'._

"What about this one?" She held up a bright yellow dress with a black waist belt. Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's the FBI, not a fashion show." Charlie pouted and turned to put the dress back on the rack. As she did so, a man wearing a white tank top under a denim jacket and black jeans, put an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"'Sup beautiful." He smirked, making Charlie freeze.

"Oh- um, I, I don't think I'm your type." She stammered, trying to get out of the grip.

"C'mon, just a little-"

"She _said_ , she's not your type. That's a nice way of telling you to **get lost** , pal." Dean spoke, a not-so friendly smile on his face. He walked up to the man and eyed him, both of them holding eye contact.

"Well, I don't think she knows what she wants. After all, she's with you." The man sneered, causing Dean to drop the nice, civil act, and to glare the man directly.

"Actually, she's my little sister, ass hole. And she knows what she wants." Dean growled, grabbing the man by his shirt.

"Wait!" Charlie yelped, getting in the middle of the two, "Dean, it's okay. We're in a public place! And- uh, he's right- a girl knows what she wants, heh. So um, could you just leave me alone? Please?" She bit her lip and the man just scoffed and left, mumbling to himself.

Dean scowled at the man before turning to Charlie.

"You good? He didn't touch you _any_ where, right?" He frowned. Charlie knew what he was implying and shook her head.

"I'm good, this close to having been molested and needing years of therapy, but good." She made a pinched finger gesture before letting out a breath.

"Alright then, let's continue." Dean gave a small, tight smile, before side-hugging her.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She sighed, leaning into Dean.

_Prompt 3: Sexuality_

_Dean, Charlie, and Sam have a small heart-to-heart together. Post 'LARP and the Real Girl', s.8, ep.11_

"So, you like girls?" Dean questioned, smirking at Charlie's blush. He threw all the roleplaying armor on the floor, versus Sam who actually laid in down nicely.

She nodded, still blushing, "Yeah, I've like girls for as long as I could remember. Used to get me laughed at in elementary school." She shrugged, ignoring the pang in her heart. Sam frowned.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but that's America, what else can you do?" She smirked lightly, flopping on her Queen Tent's bed.

"A fairy though? _Really_? Of all the fetishes?" Dean asked indignantly.

Charlie laughed and spoke dreamily, "Hey, it's a woman who looks sexy and has mystical powers and can _fly_ , now tell me that's not hot as fuck."

"She's got a point Dean."

"Shut up, Sam."

Charlie giggled and turned around on the bed, laying on her stomach now.

"You guys can't tell me none of you have a fetish."

"Well, Sammy here dated demons." Dean pointed out, jutting a thumb to the big guy, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Hardy har har, Dean."

"See? Fetish."

"I could totally see you with Cas, a male angel. So…" Sam smirked, irking his big brother.

" _Shut up_ , Sam."

Charlie and Sam laughed while Dean scoffed.

"Told ya, we all got some freaky fetishes." Charlie smiled gently, eyes closed.

Sam and Dean went to sit on the bed as well, Sam lying down. Charlie was facing the opposite way and Dean leaned back a bit, Charlie was facing towards their feet.

"I've always wanted brothers." Charlie breathed contently, then coughed awkwardly.

"Did I say that aloud?"

"Yup."

"Sure did, princess."

" _Queen,_ Dean."

"Whatever you say, your _highness_."

" _Sam_ , I will-"

Both Dean and Sam took a pillow and placed it on her face.

"Shut up." Dean scoffed playfully.

"Finally, some peace." Sam grinned.

"Whatever, bitches." Charlie smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Peace, bitches.  
> -omazun


End file.
